


The Count of Good Omens.

by DarkAngel2891



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anathema/Jacbo, Angst, Aziraphale/Mercedes, Betrayal, Childhood Friends, Crowley Whump (Good Omens), Crowley/Edmund Dantes, F/F, F/M, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Friendship, Gabriel/Ferdnad, Hurt, M/M, Male Crowley (Good Omens), Never Let Me Go - Freeform, Pirates, Revenge, Shadwell/priest, Tracy/Edmunds mom, Treasure Hunting, True Love, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngel2891/pseuds/DarkAngel2891
Summary: Anthony Crowley is a kind and naive young man with his life ahead of him, a beautiful girlfriend a loving mother and a job he's always wanted. When he is betrayed by those he trusted his heart will harden and he seeks revenge against all who betrayed him.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Michael/Uriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 20
Collections: Good Omens Human AUs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Count of Monte Cristo is one of my favorite stories and I couldn't help but think what it would be like if I put Good Omens into the story. For obvious reasons Aziraphale has to be female.(if you don't know why, it's because there has to be a child of Aziraphale and Crowley. And since it's Human AU no magical pregnancy.) 
> 
> Loose gender roles and LGBT+ friendly world.  
> Also very loose geography.

**The Count of Good Omens**

* * *

Under the cover of night off the coast of the island of Asphodel, a small boat departs the grand ship Eden. On board are three men, one of them is dying.

  
  


The boat creeped along the shore, the people inside were whispering to each other. 

"You better be right about this, Crowley." A wheezing voice said. 

"Do you want him to die? No? Then listen to me." 

The boat pulled up to the shore, suddenly there were pounding hoofbeats. A small group of soldiers approached the dinghy. 

"Halt!" One of the soldiers shouts, one of them is carrying a lantern. 

"Why have you come here? This is a forbidden island. You'd do best to leave now before we kill you." 

"Please, we have no other option. Our captain has taken ill and we fear he will die. We beseech you to assist us." 

The boy at the front of the boat pleads. 

"Do you not know where you are boy?" The commanding general speaks. 

"We are at the island of Asphodel, are we not?" The boy speaks again. 

"Yes, and this is a forbidden island, a home of exile for Thaddeus Dowling. We shall warn you only once more, return to your ship or face death." The general speaks a stern warning in his voice. 

Suddenly another voice speaks. 

"Where is your Christian duty?" The man, once great Ruler of Swindon, Thaddeus Dowling approaches. The boy in the boat lets out a gasp. 

"Sir, you know the law. None are to come here." The general speaks back. 

"Yes, such is the law of man my good general. But what of the laws of God? Is it not commanded that we assist those in need? Go ahead, send them away or kill them. Obey man's laws but when you get to heaven I wonder what God will think of you?" Thaddeus walks away. 

The general pauses for a moment. 

"All right, Dantes, Fernand grab the man and escort him to the home." 

The two soldiers rush to comply lifting Captain Ligur out. The men in the boat follow.

"Thank you sir, I am most grateful." 

The boy holds out his hand. 

The general stares at him. 

"If you were wise, you would have turned around and gone back. You are even more foolish to thank me. But on your own head be it." The general motions for them to follow as they ride up to the fortress. 

The boy walks in to find his captain laying on the table. His boat mate with black eyes and white hair sits beside him drinking. They've given the captain some medicine to bring his fever down.

Thaddeus walks up to the boy. 

"Thaddeus Dowling, my son." He clasps the boy's hand. 

"An-" Thaddeus stops him.

"For your safety just give me your last name." He says, patting the boy's shoulder. 

"Crowley, sir. I know I shouldn't have come but I couldn't let the captain die." Crowley looks at the man, he is losing color and his breath is slowing. 

"Whether or not he survives the night is yet to be known. Come sit and chat with me, it has been a long time since I've had someone other than General Dumas to talk to." Thaddeus escorts him to the next room, it looks to be a library. Filled with books and a fireplace in front of which are two cozy looking chairs.

They sit next to a fireplace and Thaddeus pours them some wine. He hands Crowley a glass. 

"Your friend seems intent on drinking my stores dry." Thaddeus chuckles. 

"Hastur is good at that, but he's also upset and scared." Crowley provides. 

Thaddeus raises a questioning brow.

"He's the second mate and the Captains closest friend." 

"Second mate? If he is the Captain's closest friend should he not be the first mate?" 

Thaddeus swills his glass allowing the wine to catch on the side. 

"I'm afraid I beat him to that by a year and a half." Crowley replies sipping slowly, he's never had wine of such quality before. 

"And so life is wasted on the follies of youth, but no matter I'm sure you'll be a great Captain." 

Thaddeus pours himself another glass. 

"I do hope to have my own ship one day." Crowley's golden eyes dance in the firelight. 

"Surely that beautiful ship will be yours when you return to wherever it is you're going?" 

Thaddeus watches the boy who is thin and limber, with a desperate eagerness to prove himself. He chuckles there is naive kindness to this boy. 

"The Eden? Why, I can only dream of having a ship like that. No, I am working hard to one day own a ship half as great as that one." 

Crowley was an optimist. 

Thaddeus smiled.

"Tell me my son, handsome boy like you. 

Do you have a love?" Thaddeus refills the boy's glass.

Crowley blushes. "Yes, I do. And she is the most beautiful woman in the world. A true angel." 

"Tell me more about her, I do like hearing of young love." Thaddeus watches as the boy drains his glass. 

"Her name is Azira, and she is an angel. Her hair is soft and as golden as the clouds on a summer morning. Her eyes are as blue as the sea, and she's brilliant. A true genius Sir. I sometimes feel rather dull compared to her." 

Crowley's shoulder length red hair shines in the light.

"A smart woman is a true treasure, and I hope she realizes how precious she is to a man as devoted as you." Thaddeus smiled fondly. 

"Hearing you speak of your love why it makes me miss mine." He wipes away a stray tear.

Crowley looks at him with a pitying sadness. 

"My Harriet, is much like your Azira. Smart and beautiful and so precious to me. My only regret is that I didn't spend enough time with her, telling her how much I loved her. How true I am to her. Now I'm afraid I'll never get to." 

Thaddeus watches Crowley's face fall into something mournful. 

"You seem like a well traveled boy, tell me have you ever been to Swindon?" 

"I go there about twice a year, why I'm expected there next week." Crowley is feeling the wine as Thaddeus keeps refilling his glass. 

"If I might ask you a favor in return for letting you stay here." 

Crowley gnaws his lip. 

"But of course if it is in my ability to assist I shall." He finally says. 

"I have a letter for my Harriet, but my post is being watched like a hawk of course. Understandable, but the contents of this letter are not for the eyes of anyone but my Harriet. If you could deliver it for me I'd be grateful." 

Crowley again chews his lip.

"But of course sir, how shall I find her?" 

"Excellent, now she actually lives in Oxfordshire. But the person you'll be delivering it to is her cousin a Mister Willaus. He lives in Swindon but sees her regularly." 

Thaddeus stands up and goes to a box on the bookshelf. He opens it and pulls out a thick envelope, he goes back to the chairs and begins to hand it to Crowley before holding it back. 

"If you have a love surely you can understand the private things written in this letter. I shall entrust you not to read it." He says eyeing Crowley. 

"No need to worry sir, I can't read anyways." The boy responds. 

"Pity, but nevertheless I am grateful. Now sleep, it won't do you good to journey on a hangover." 

Thaddeus heads for the door. There's a small shuffle of feet as Hastur slinks back to his chair.

Crowley takes the letter and puts it safely into his pocket. He goes to find that a couple of bedrolls have been laid out for him and Hastur. Bidding the grumpy man a goodnight he kips down and sleeps. 

He wakes to a prodding foot. It is the general. 

"Your Captain has been dead for over an hour, it is time for you to leave." The general says no more. 

Hastur and Crowley wrap Ligur's body up and carry him back to the ship. Soon Eden is on it's way to Tadfield, as sour as it is to lose the captain a small part of Crowley looks to the horizon. If he squints he might glimpse his love standing on the pier searching for his ship. He smiles softly to himself thinking of her.

* * *

The town of Tadfield, just an hour and a half's ride from Swindon, is a small but bright one. It is picturesque and would in fact inspire many an artist with its green hills and sunny shores. It boasts a decent harbor that keeps the town afloat, the owner of this harbor is from a family as old as the town itself. Adam Primus, his wife Eve and his two young sons, Cain and Abel. Tadfield is home to many wealthy families, The Fell family being the second most prominent and the Grace family being the third. The Grace family fortune is held by the son Gabriel Grace, and the Fell family fortune is held by the only surviving member, the daughter Azira Fell. 

Now it's important to note how the two were brought up, their families are actually distant cousins of each other. The Grace family grew their riches through intimidation and dumb luck, and enjoyed the high life ever since, they taught their son this as well. The Fell family was largely made up of intelligent people, the Fell's insisted that all their children including their daughters learn how to handle money and run a business. Through this they have guaranteed that their descendants will be quite comfortable for decades to come. 

Anthony Crowley lives in a small apartment with his elderly mother. He has been taking care of her since his father died. They never had much in the way of funds but they had a great love for each other. Before he died Crowley's father passed a token on to his son. It was the only valuable thing they owned, a gold signet ring that had been in their families for generations. Anthony wears it every time he departs, believing it to bring him good luck and so he can carry a piece of his family everywhere. 

Azira Fell, Gabriel Grace and Anthony Crowley met at school and became fast friends as kids. They would follow each other everywhere and get into trouble. Anthony was always mischievous and a bit of trouble maker, while Gabriel was the leader of the group it was clear who pulled the most focus. Azira was the sweet demur one but she many learned that she could be quite the trouble maker herself.Anthony's father passed away when he was 10, he had to drop out of school and get a job. He worked at the docks until he was old enough to work on the ships.

He still found the time to spend with his friends when he could, it was when he was almost 17 that he was approached by Adam asking him to join a man named William Ligur on his new ship. Anthony jumped at the opportunity to earn more money and maybe one day to save up to marry Azira. They had fallen head over heels for each other, some say that the boy was lost the moment they met. They say it took some time for her to admit her feelings as well but whatever the case. Those two could always be found together when Crowley wasn't working.

* * *

Azira Fell stands on the pier scanning the Horizon for her the ship that carries her love. 

Her plump soft skin freckles under the warm sun. As she waits a man walks up to stand next to her. 

"If you stare at the sun too long you'll go blind." 

A man walks up to her, she turns around and gives him a good natured smile. 

"Gabriel, good to see you." Her voice is soft and rich with affection. 

Gabriel smiles back at her, he stares at her as she continues to look towards the horizon.

"Why do you wait for him?" Gabriel asks.

Azira's smile turns downward a little. 

"I wait for him because I love him and he loves me." 

"If he truly loved you he would be here, I wouldn't leave you. Not for one day. Marry me and you'll never be alone." Gabriel brushes her arm. 

Azira just pulls away. 

"Gabriel you are a friend to me and like a brother to Anthony. I care for you but I do not love you, you waste your time chasing after me. Time that would be better suited to another girl." Azira said this as the bell rang signalling the arrival of a ship. 

Azira's face split into a wide smile as she watched Eden come into port. Her and Gabriel went to the shipyards and waited as the ship docked. There he was red hair glinting in the summer sun, he waved to them and they returned it. 

After the ship docked he came bounding down the plankway. A somber grin on his face. 

"Angel!" He went up and kissed Azira, he smiled as they broke apart and pulled Gabriel into a hug. 

"Gabriel, it's good to see you brother." He smiled and Gabriel smiled back. 

Crowley looked back towards the ship. They were removing the Captain's body. He looked back at his angel and his friend both of whom were staring at what was happening.

"I'm afraid the Captain took ill and passed away." He said.

"Oh that poor man." Azira dabbed her eyes. 

One of the crew members was signalling to Crowley. 

"I have to talk to Porter, wait for me at Rits? I'll be along as soon as I can." He kissed Azira's cheek and left. Gabriel escorted her to Rits to wait for Crowley, Azira was thinking it was lucky she brought a book with her.

* * *

Crowley ran up to the Porterhouse and met with Hastur. They made their way into the office of Adam Primus. He looked up as they entered the room and gave them each a firm handshake. 

"I was sorry to hear about Captain Ligur. He was a good Captain. I have arranged for his last rights and burial to be covered, he'll be buried in the morning." 

_"He was a bastard who overworked his crew."_

Crowley kept this thought to himself. He nodded and spoke his condolences to Hastur, who had been drinking for the past day.

"Still life must go on, the Eden needs a Captain." Adam had the attention of the men, one of them was a haggard drunken man.

Hastur, 30 second mate but much older and more experienced than Crowley. Although he was suspected of skimming the shipments of alcohol. 

The other was barely a man. Crowley 19 first mate, was young and naive. But there's intelligence there, loyalty and kindness. The crew already liked him and he was energetic. He smiled at both of them. 

"I have decided that you Anthony will be Eden's new Captain." He said smiling as the boy's face lit up. 

"Truly?!" Crowley was overjoyed as Adam set everything up and paid him his first captains salary. Hastur glared daggers at them but neither were paying attention to him. 

"This is wonderful Mr. Primus, thank you so much. I can't wait to tell Azira. Oh she'll be overjoyed." Crowley was counting the coins not being able to believe his luck. 

Adam chuckled and shook the boys hand. 

"It's settled then. I shall expect you back here in two months, for now go and tell your mother the news. Oh and Crowley." Mr.Primus said before the boy left. 

"Yes? Mr.Primus." 

"Do us all a favor and ask that girl to marry you, I don't think she'll be able to wait much longer." 

Crowley grinned and dashed from the room, Hastur slunk out behind him. He caught up to Crowley at the gate.

"Hastur! Fancy a drink with me and my friends?" 

Crowley was in too good of a mood and longed to spread it. 

"Fine but you're buying." Hastur followed after him.

They made it to Rits cafe where Crowley and Azira embraced again. Crowley called for a round of drinks and announced the news. Azira of course was overjoyed and kissed him again. Gabriel gave him a smile and clapped him on the shoulder. Crowley was looking at Azira and smiling at her, she smiled back and Crowley then decided that he'd much like a walk with her. He held out his hand and she took it, they walked off never letting go of each other. Gabriel almost followed but was pushed back down into his seat by Hastur. 

"Let the lovers go, there's nothing you can say that'll make her forget about him." Hastur grumbled into his tankard. 

Gabriel glowered at him, he took a long drink from his and spoke up. 

"Shouldn't you be Captain now? I mean you and Ligur were closer than Crowley was. It doesn't seem fair. I mean you're older than him as well."

Hastur snarled at this. 

"Yes, but Crowley is the one with seniority on that blasted ship. Cocky little bastard, I don't fancy answering to him but what am I to do?"

Hastur downed the rest of his drink and grumbled some more.

"I don't understand what she sees in him? He has no money, no family name. He is barely above a street urchin and yet she adores him." 

Gabriel fiddled with the little wooden flute Crowley had given him. There had been two, one was given to each of them by Azira. Gabriel had been jealous when Crowley revealed an aptitude for playing it. He could make even the simplest instrument sing a beautiful song. And when Azira sung along in that angelic voice of hers it was like you were hearing the angels themselves. Gabriel could follow sheet music but lacked the natural talent. He had one night threw his out in a fit of envious rage. He almost immediately regretted it, it had been a nice one. Crowley let him borrow his and they would pass it back and forth. 

Hastur just watched, he felt as though he had a kindred spirit in Gabriel.

"If you really want to take him down a peg I have an idea." Hastur smiled as Gabriel looked up at him. He continued.

"Do you know where the ship stopped before we came back to Tadfield?" 

Gabriel listened to every word as Hastur told him what went down before they had come home.

* * *

"Angel." Crowley breathed as he lay on her, she was beautiful like this. Her hair fanned out behind her, clothes thrown to the side. His hands roamed over her every inch, he kissed her plump lips and delighted at the taste. She moaned along with him, in this little cave along the sea. They laid down and held each other tightly. Crowley kissed every inch of her he could reach. 

"I love you angel." He said a smile in his voice. 

"I love you my dear." She snuggled closer to him. 

"Angel?" Crowley chews his lip "Will you marry me?" Crowley looked at her, the love of his life. The one being he couldn't imagine being without. Her endless blue eyes stare into his golden brown ones. She beams, face lighting up like the summer sun. 

"I know I don't have a proper engagement ring." He begins, "But I thought, you could wear this." He holds out the signet ring to her. 

"Anthony, I couldn't possibly wear this. It's from your father, it belongs in your family." She hesitates. 

"My father received it from his father, and his father before him. He wants it to stay in my family, but if you say yes. Then you'll be my family. Say yes angel." Crowley looks at her. 

She kisses him. "Yes, yes I'll marry you." 

He laughs brightly and slips the ring on her finger. 

"When I get back from Swindon I'll have brought you a proper ring." He says kissing her again as they collected their clothes. 

"This is a proper ring and I shall want no other." She smiles at him, he laughs again. 

"A book then, a book for your library." He says, leaning in for a kiss.

"Hmm, make it two and you have a deal." Azira kisses him and takes his hand as they walk back to town. 

They stop to bid hello to the Youngs their daughter is running about covered in mud. Deedrie Young is chasing her determined to get her in the bath. Crowley manages to catch the little girl, he swings her up and over his shoulder as she giggles manically. 

"Now, Miss Sarah. What are you doing making your poor mother chase you all over the place? Why you should give her a break, since she's busy growing you a little sister." Azira pinches her cheek. 

"Anthony! Azira good too see you." Mr. Young takes Sarah from Crowley and puts her inside so her mother can give her a proper bath. 

"And to you Mr. Young, how are you doing today?" Crow responds. 

"Good as ever my boy." He smiles at them and catches a glimpse of the ring on Azira's finger. 

"Well I'll be damned." He gently grabs her hand inspecting the ring. "Oh I must tell Deedee. She's going to be ever peeved that I win the bet." 

They both blush and after bidding Mrs. Young hello they head up to the apartment that Crowley shares with his mother. 

Tracy Crowley is sitting by the window sipping at some tea and darning some of her son's socks when the door swings open. She stands up and goes to hug her boy. Crowley embraces his mother tightly and kisses her cheek, she then embraces Azira and when Azira shows off the ring. Tracy starts to delight insisting on making them a proper dinner. 

"My son, what are they feeding you out there? You're much too thin." Tracy says as she dallops another helping of stew onto his plate. 

"He's always been thin, you could feed him an entire bakery and he wouldn't gain a pound. Well if he'd eat any at all." Azira teases him. 

They sit and chat, Crowley talks of his travels and brings out a package of Jasmine tea leaves for his mother. She whips them up a cup and then insists on reading their leaves. 

"I see a happy marriage, with three children and a beautiful house with a room for Grandma." Tracy declares. 

They all laugh and talk with each other when a loud knock sounds at the door. Crowley gets up to answer it. There are two knights at the door, They step in.

"Can I help you?" Crowley asks.

"Are you Anthony Crowley?" The red haired woman asks. 

"Yes, is there something wrong?" Crowley steps back looking at his mother and Azira. 

"Anthony Crowley we have orders to arrest you and bring you in." The man states. 

"Arrest me? On what charges?!" Crowley is looking scared and confused. 

"We're not at liberty to discuss that, come quietly and it'll go better for you." The woman steps forward and forces Crowley to turn around. They clap him in irons and begin to lead him away. 

"Wait! Wait stop! Please." Azira and Tracy hurry after them. 

They stop before getting to the carriage where a white haired driver waits. 

"Please tell us what's going on, why are you taking him?" Azira looks at Crowley with tears in her eyes. 

"Like we said, we're not at liberty to discuss it. It's probably just something small and he'll come back to you in no time." The man replies. 

They load Crowley into the carriage, the man sits in back with him. While the woman joins the driver at the front. 

Crowley twitches in his seat as he stares down the disturbing black eyes of the guard. He chews his lip. 

"Look if this is about the tea I'll pay for it, I didn't even take much more than enough for a couple people. Surely there's no reason to go to this length." He tries, the man says nothing. 

Crowley remains silent for the entire ride to the house of Commander Villefort. They pull up to the house and take Crowley with them. He makes no attempt to fight, figuring if he corporates he might get home in time to get some sleep before he has to head to Swindon. 

They bring him in and lead him through the foyer. As they do they pass a dark skinned woman who Crowley doesn't recognize. 

She looks up at them and smiles slightly. 

"Raven, Scarlett. Good to see you, what have we here?" She steps up to Crowley. 

"We're just bringing him to see Michael, we don't really know more than that." Raven says.

She smiles at Crowley and yet he doesn't feel relaxed.

Soon a door opens and the woman known as Commander Villefort steps forward. She directs them to her study where they remove Crowley's chains and sit him down at a desk. They leave the room and Michael sits on the other side. A fire crackles in the fireplace behind them.

"Are you aware of why you're here Mr.Cowwley?" She asks. 

"It's Crowley, Commander and no I'm not." Crowley chews on his lips causing it to bleed. 

Michael gives a small smile. 

"You're here because you're being suspected of treason. Mr. Crowley." Michael stares at him. 

"Treason, on what grounds!" Crowley felt his anxiety rising and he began to sweat.

Michael looked at him, this young boy barely a man. Obviously from simple backgrounds, no way he could knowingly be tied to treasonous things. 

"When your Captain fell ill did you stop at the Island Asphodel?" She asks, looking the boy in the eyes. Would he lie? Would he tell the truth?

"Yes, I did Commander. He was dying and I felt I had to try." Crowley spoke the truth, he always did.

"I see. Did you meet with Thaddeus Dowling?" Michael asked frowning.

"Yes, Commander." 

"Did he say anything or give you anything?" 

Crowley nodded and pulled out the letter. 

"He told me it was for his wife." He said handing Michael the letter. 

Michael opened it up, her eyes scanned the letter and as they did her face fell slightly. She looked up at Crowley and gave him a small smile. 

"Did you read any of this?" She asks. 

"No, I can't read Commander." Crowley responded, his voice riddled with anxiety.

"No need to fret, it's nothing but a love letter." 

She picks it up and tosses into the fire. 

"Now, I believe you've been here long enough. I shall send my knights to take you home." She leaves and Crowley lets out a heavy breath. He just wants to be home, with his angel. The knights come for him and escort him outside. 

He pales a little seeing the carriage he was brought here in. 

"It is just more convenient this way." Raven tells him, pushing him forward. 

Crowley nods and climbs in, he watches as Raven climbs in with him. Staring at him with a disturbing smile. He nervously swallows. 

The carriage continues to the docks and when they stop he pretends to come along quietly. He waits for the opportune moment and takes it. 

Pushing Raven into the water he trips up Scarlett and takes off towards the back roads. The knights pull their friend out of the water and pursue him.

This is where he has the advantage, growing up running through the streets with his friends he knows every turn, every corner. He runs until he gets close to Gabriel's home, laughing with relief he scrambles up a wall and drops into the garden. 

Going through a side door he runs into the house and calls out to Gabriel. 

"Gabriel, brother! Please, I need your help." 

Gabriel comes from his bedroom and stares down at Crowley. He runs down the stairs. 

"Crowley, what's wrong? You look like death." 

"They're after me." Crowley is pacing erratically. 

"Who's after you? Anthony." Gabriel gently grabs his arm. 

Crowley looks up at his best friend. Tears are welling up in his eyes. 

"The knights, they think I've committed treason but I haven't! I didn't know, look you know I'd never ask for any money but I need to get out of town." Crowley was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. 

Gabriel took his arms and led him into another room.

"What of Azira, your mother? Will you leave them behind?" Gabriel brown eyes stared into golden ones.

"I don't know! Right now I need to focus on getting out of here. I can send for them later, please brother help me!" Crowley was clutching Gabriel's shirt. 

"Of course, I'll help you. Here wait in here and I'll get what you need." Gabriel handed him the wooden flute. 

"Thank you Gabriel. It means the world to me." 

Crowley collapsed in a chair clutching the flute, he was so lost in thought he didn't hear the door lock.

* * *

It was taking too long, Crowley got up and went to the door. He went to open it but it wouldn't budge. He pounded on the door. 

"Gabriel! Gabriel! What's going on?" He heard the voices of the knights carrying throughout the hall. He paled and moved away from the door, spinning around he desperately looked for a way out. He found none, the door unlocked and burst open. He was swarmed by the guards, they pushed him down and chained him. He struggled against them. As they carried him out of the house he locked eyes with Gabriel who was smiling at the display.

"WHY?! You're my friend! Why are you doing this?" Tears poured down his face. 

Gabriel comes up to him and looks him dead in the eye. 

"Anthony, do you think that if I was really your friend I would do this? The sparrow is a fool to trust the cat." He leaves at this and Crowley is dragged into the waiting carriage. 

They ride back to the docks and drag Crowley on a ship, as they board he spots Azira standing on the shore as if she's waiting for him. 

He tries to call out to her but Raven punches him in the gut. They throw him in a cell below deck and turn to leave him. 

"Where are you taking me?" Crowley asked worn out from the day's events. 

Raven and Scarlett look at him. 

"You'll see when we get there." They leave him alone in the cell. 

It takes a full day and a half to reach their destination. Crowley is taken from his cell and pulled off the ship and onto a small boat. They row towards a building and Crowley's heart sinks with dread. 

As they pull up to the small dock a portly man and guards are there waiting for him. The man smiles as they take Crowley out of the boat. 

"Welcome to the Château D'if my friend. Your new home." 

  
  
  



	2. In the belly of the beast.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and the others attempt to save Crowley, Crowley finds himself in the belly of the beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who has read or seen the Count of Monte Cristo things are dark before they get better. So it's going to be like this for a while.
> 
> For anyone wondering about my portrayal of Crowley his current personality is what I'd imagine angelic Crowley was like. It isn't until he's tossed into Hell that he changes.

Crowley didn't come home, Gabriel did. Azira was waiting with Tracy at her house when Gabriel came and knocked on the door. The butler let him in and he came running to them. 

"Gabriel!" Azira looked at him with tears pouring down her face. 

"I've only just heard, what's happened? Did they say anything about why they took him?" Gabriel went over and laid a comforting hand on Tracy's shoulders. 

"They wouldn't tell us anything, they just took him. I don't understand why. He's never harmed a soul in his life." Tracy sobbed into Gabriel's arms. 

"We'll go to the Commander tomorrow and see what we can do. With the power of our families together Azira we might be able to get him back. For now you both should sleep, here I'll have the butler make us some tea." Gabriel got up and went to the kitchen, as the butler prepared it he had him pour some calming drugs in it. 

When Azira and Tracy retired to Azira's room Gabriel looked out the window. He stared into the night sky reflecting on what happened today. This day had not gone as he thought it would, he didn't expect this to succeed. He smiled to himself as he thought of the future that lay before him. Surely it was worth the tiny nagging thought that he had committed a grievous sin against his best friend.

The morning dawned and saw Tracy, Azira, Gabriel and Mr.Primus waiting at the jailhouse for Michael to let them in. Word had spread around about Crowley's arrest, Mr.Primus came as a character witness for Crowley. 

A knight with white hair commonly known as Chalky appeared and let them into Commander Villefort's office. 

"How may I assist you folks today?" Michael asked.

"The young man you've arrested is innocent. He is a good man, a kind man. There must be some mistake." Mr.Primus began.

Michael looked from him to the young lady.

Azira began to plead for her fiance twisting the ring and voice breaking as she did. 

"Please, return my Anthony to me. We are to be married, I love him and can't imagine a life without him. Please give him back to me." Her voice was small and worn from sobbing all night. 

The elderly woman said nothing but clung to the young woman making no attempt to wipe away the tears pouring from her eyes. 

Michael set her jaw and spoke.

"Mr. Crowley was arrested for treason, he was found to be carrying a letter from Thaddeus Dowling. A letter that plotted multiple assassinations, what say you to these charges?" She asked. 

"Treason?! That's preposterous, Anthony would never be involved with that. There must be some other explanation for it!" Mr.Primus raised his voice.

Michael stood up. "It doesn't matter what his reasons were, he's already been sent to the Château D'if. I couldn't call him back now if I wanted to. Please leave my office or I will have you forced out." 

Tracy let out a loud gasping sob, and Azira bursts into tears once more. They carried each other out and Mr.Primus followed behind them hanging his head in defeat. Gabriel stayed behind with a small comment to Azira that he was going to try and talk some sense into the Commander.

As the door closed behind them Michael sat back down. 

"I suppose I see your reasoning, she is a beautiful girl." Michael looked at him with a judging glare. 

"Don't act like you're innocent, you seem to have your reasoning for sending him to the most feared prison in all the provinces." Gabriel looked at them with an inquisitive face.

Michael nodded and said nothing. 

"If you can be seen making an attempt to recall him from there it would be beneficial, I have faith that you won't betray me." He said rapping his knuckles on the desk. 

"Oh and why should I trust you to not betray me?" She said biting back multiple comments on traitors. 

"Mutually assured destruction my friend, we're both hiding things and don't think I don't know about what your name was before it was changed. I have a friend who told me about your ties to a certain loone of Swindon. It would be rather damaging if that got out." He gave a wink and a grin as he left. 

Michael got up and watched him go and comfort the women. She shuddered at how easily he slipped from one mask to another, she gnawed on her cheek wondering if she was losing her soul over this. She's worked her ass off to get where she is today and she's not about to give it up.

* * *

Crowley was pulled through the twisting turning halls. He took in everything around him, he could hear mindless sobbing and screaming. This place stank of bodily fluids and misery he felt like he was walking into the belly of Hell. 

The guards dragged him to a cell threw open the door and pushed him inside. The cell was small, there was a moldy looking bedroll on the floor, a small window provided the light in the cell. Two buckets that didn't take a genius to guess what they were for. Crowley looked at the wall, there was something scratched into it but Crowley didn't know what it said. 

Warden Sandalphon followed his gaze and laughed. 

"It reads **"God will give me Justice."** Hate to break it to you but there will be no justice for the likes of you my friend for God is not here." He clapped Crowley on the shoulder with a tight grip. 

"God is everywhere, and I have faith that She will see me." Crowley replied. 

Sandalphon laughed and motioned for the guards to string Crowley up by his wrists. Crowley shook as they pulled off his shirt and chained him. Sandalphon made a show of pulling out a whip, and inspecting it. 

"I'll tell you what, as the whip falls you may call out to God. If She appears I'll stop and set you free, sounds like a fair deal?" He smiled and began. 

Crowley screamed in pain, every lash tore his back apart. He cried out for God to save him, but of course nothing happened. He didn't know how long it lasted but at the end he was grateful to be allowed to fall on the cool stone. Sandalphon and his guards walked away laughing as Crowley cried out. 

"What was my crime?!" 

Crowley was left there sobbing into the darkness. All who heard him had turned away.

* * *

**Two months later.**

William Willaus was considered an old coot and a loone 21 years after the defeat of The Great Emperor Thaddeus Dowling, he still remained loyal. He could be observed as he walked through the streets shouting at people proclaiming the return of the Emperor and how he would return the land to how it was meant to be. 

Nobody paid him any mind, even his children had turned away from him, but it was of no loss to him. They would see the errors of their ways and return to him. He was sure of it, he donned his Emperor's pendant and cloak, grabbed his walking stick and struck out into the evening air. 

"Hail the mighty Dowling, the true leader shall return!"

He shouted at passers by on his way to the only tavern that would serve him. As he turned the corner and headed down an alleyway he was approached by a stranger. They held out a handgun and forced him against a wall. 

"Please take my purse, it's not much but it's all I have." He shook as he held the small purse out to the stranger. 

"I'm not here for your money old fool." A raspy voice said. The trigger was pulled and William Willaus was left bleeding out in the gutter. Forgotten and ignored until a young mother was dumping out the trash the next day.

* * *

Uriel watched her wife pace around she came up and placed her hand on her love's arm. 

"What troubles you so?" She asked, watching her face contort in multiple emotions. 

"I fear that I might have brought harm to someone who didn't deserve it." Michael told her pressing their foreheads together. 

"Was this person guilty of anything?" Uriel's voice was soft and warm. 

"Yes, but it was done out of naivety. I do not believe that they harboured any malintent." Michael replied. 

Uriel puzzled this over, she thought for a minute before responding. "Perhaps you could show mercy and grant them a kinder sentence?" 

Michael nodded at this, she could send for the boy and have him brought to another prison. Anywhere would be kinder than the one he was in. 

Uriel led her to bed and laid with her, her fears and worries melted away in their bed. As Uriel lay sleeping Michael got up to pen a letter requesting the boy be moved from the Château D'if. A light knock sounded on the door, the butler poked his head in.

"Commander a missive for you." 

He handed the letter to her, she dismissed him.

The letter read as follows. 

_*The trash has been taken out.*_

Michael shook at this, there was no turning back now. She swallowed her guilt and threw away the letter to Sandalphon. Instead she wrote a letter to the family of Anthony Crowley.

* * *

Azira opened the letter from the warden of the Château D'if. She cried out in sorrow at what she read, fleeing her house and running into the waiting arms of Gabriel who had arrived with his own letter that read.

***We are writing to inform you that Anthony Crowley was executed at 12:03 p.m. Sunday, September 5th. His body was inturned by the staff at Château D'if.***

* * *

In a townhouse in Tadfield a young woman sobbed into the arms of her friend, she had yet to tell anyone of the life growing inside her. Her friend cried with her and vowed to protect her to help her, after all it's what Anthony would want.

* * *

In a small dingy cell on an island in the middle of sea a young man scratched another mark on the wall. Counting the days he had been here with only a small window of light to go by. Every night he cried out to God for justice, for a return to his life, for his angel to hear him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments on enjoyed and Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> He was in fact carrying a letter from Thaddeus Dowling, that in itself is a crime. However he did it out of kindness and honor.
> 
> Michael Villefort's wife is her saving grace the voice in her mind that encourages mercy and fairness.


	3. Keep yourself alive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW...... attempted suicide and suicidal character.   
> If you're considering suicide please reach out. It's ok to not be ok. You are loved and will be loved.   
> I'm inculding a list of hotlines around the world there is help out there. You aren't alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.therapyroute.com/article/helplines-suicide-hotlines-and-crisis-lines-from-around-the-world  
> .  
> .  
> Crowley has given up on hope, on ever seeing the outside world again. I know that there are many of you, myself included that feel like there's no point to it all. And maybe nobody exists on purpose. That is why we must make our own purpose, we can choose what we want life to be. No one is truly alone, please reach out if you need help. There's absolutely no shame in needing help. You are loved and will be loved. Take care of yourselves and have hope. It will be ok.

_ Crowley was sitting on the wall outside of the school yard, his hands smarting from the smacks his teacher had given him for his prank.  _

_ He watched the other kids eat their lunches and run around playing. He was picking at the loose stones when he heard an angelic voice.  _

_ "Well that went down like a lead balloon."  _

_ Crowley looked up and saw a vision of Heaven. A beautiful girl with fluffy hair so blonde it looked and eyes as blue as the sky. She had a chubby face with the most adorable smile and dimples. He was so caught up in her beauty he forgot what she said.  _

_ "Sorry what was that?" He blinked up at her.  _

_ "I said that went down like a lead balloon." She sat next to him on the wall.  _

_ "Bit of an overreaction if you ask me."  _

_ He replied and she laughed at this. Her laugh was beautiful and clear. _

_ "I can't understand what's wrong with asking questions." _

_ He stared at the schoolhouse. He looked through the window and saw his teacher struggling to pull up the items glued to his desk. Crotchety Mr.Tyler didn't like the idea of teaching him or the other slum kids. Always sent them outside to take care of the school grounds. Crowley didn't care how much he likes plants and figuring out how to grow them. Still it hurts to be treated like dirt just because the man has a superiority complex.  _

_ "I don't know, but that's the way things are I guess." The girl spoke with quiet acceptance. A hint of doubt in it.  _

_ As they watched the other kids eat their food Crowley heard a small growl. The girl blushed and looked away as her stomach growled again. _

_ "Didn't you have a lunch box with you?" He asked, she started fidgeting, wringing her hands. _

_ "You did, it was a big metal thing. Lost it already, have you?" He snickered.  _

_ "Gave it away." She mumbled. _

_ "You what?"  _

_ "I gave it away, it's hard times and her family is expecting another baby already." _

_ She pointed at Eve, a girl who lived a couple houses down from Crowley. Crowley smiled at this, he felt like he was sitting next to an actual angel.  _

_ "I can't go home yet because mother and father are away on business. Oh I'm dreadfully hungry." _

_ "Tempt you to a spot of lunch?" He said standing up and holding out his hand.  _

_ "Where are we going then?" The girl asked as he helped her to her feet.  _

_ "There's a garden just around the bend, it has the most delicious apples in the city. I'm Anthony by the way." He held her hand as they walked along.  _

_ The girl let out a smile. "I'm Azira." They ran up the path and sneaked through the east gate of the massive garden.  _

_ After a large meal of the bountiful fruits they sat under the apple tree taking in the afternoon sun. _

_ It was a rather nice day, with rain just beyond the horizon. She smiled at him and Crowley knew that he would do anything to have her in his life. _

* * *

Crowley awoke when the sound of the flap in his door opened. The cook slopped a portion of watery soup into his bowl.

"Thanks." Crowley responded, that was his interaction for the day. He picked up his bowl and poked at the soggy vegetables. He ate them quickly so the rats wouldn't get it, Crowley sat against the wall and stared out the small window. 

The blue sky mocked him, if he closed his eyes and focused he could smell the sea air. His only way of keeping track of how long he's been here is the "yearly" visits from Sandalphon. There had been two since that first one. Each strike of the whip reminded him that he was lost, cast aside by an uncaring universe. Each day, night, week he spent staring out that tiny window tortured him. He was alone, he was going mad with the thought of spending another wretched year in this Hell. All he had to look forward to were his dreams of his Angel. 

Even those mocked him with what he no longer had. He watched the shadows of his cell shift as the sun climbed through the sky. He thought of suicide, an end to it. To his misery, to the monotonous cycle of his life. There was no other way out, years he would spend here. He could feel his mind crawl at the thought. He decided it, then he would end the cycle. He thought about the ways he could go about it. 

There was nothing sharp enough to cut his wrists with. He could starve himself, it wouldn't take that long. He was already rail thin, but he didn't think himself capable of holding out when he was really starving. He pulled at his torn up shirt and got an idea. 

In no time he fashioned a respectable rope with the remains of his shirt. Using the recently emptied chamber pot he was about to step off when a rock moved on his floor. He stared dumbfounded as more rocks moved away and a head pushed its way through. He let out a shocked squeak.

The head was attached to a man who pulled himself through the hole. The man dusted himself off and stood up. He made eye contact with Crowley still standing on the chamber pot. He strode forward grabbing Crowley by his wrist and pulling him down. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing boy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.therapyroute.com/article/helplines-suicide-hotlines-and-crisis-lines-from-around-the-world  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks for joining me here, stay safe. Have hope, it will be ok.


	4. Fateful Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley meets with a man who offers him a chance to seek all he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quartine got me with nothing to do but write and read. So I hope you enjoy. Stay safe my dear readers, we'll see the other side of this someday.

**2 years ago**

* * *

Commander Villefort paced around the king's study. The news was most troubling indeed, she hung her head in dejection. Looking up as the doors were thrown open and king Jacopo

greets her with a boisterous laugh. 

"Commander Villefort, my dearest friend. So good to see you. But such a strange hour to be calling, what have you come for?" He smiled as he clapped her on the shoulders. 

Her face remained one of resignation, the king's face fell when she did not return his smile. She straightened her shoulders and began to speak. 

"I'm afraid the adversary has escaped custody. He has already made it to Mayfair where allies awaited him." She watched as the king took this in. 

"How has this happened?" He asked, worry etching across his face. 

"It is believed he had the assistance of a soldier named Ferdinand. Ferdinand led an assault on the chateau slaying commander Dumas and almost succeeding in slaying soldier Dantes as well." 

"Is the boy alive?" The king asked. 

"He is expected to survive, but he was gravely wounded. Sire if the Adversary is in Mayfair then it is only a matter of time before he marches for your home. I must advise that you flee while we handle the threat. We cannot lose our king." She pleads with him. 

King Jacopo ponders this for a few minutes before deciding.

"No, I will not flee." 

"But sire!" Villefort interjects.

"Michael, you are a dear friend and a trusted ally. But I cannot in good conscience send my people to fight and die for me while I hide away in luxray. No send out notices to the provinces. All able-bodied citizens are asked to join me in standing for our country. Send my wife and children to safety, for with them lies our future." 

King Jacopo is steadfast and does not budge. 

  
  


Michael does what's asked of her, she sends conscription notices to all of the people. One person from every household is required to answer. She watches as the king bids his wife and children goodbye. Wishing them a safe journey she escorts them under cover of poverty to a safe house.

* * *

Gabriel is excited to be called to action, he was growing quite bored with his home life. He stands outside his door as Azira and little Warlock wish him goodbye. 

"Be safe my dear, come home to us soon." She kisses him on the forehead, She says a small prayer that she will not lose him as well. 

"Bye-bye dada." Warlock hugs his father not fully understanding where his father is going. His golden brown eyes are filled with adoration for him, Gabriel ruffles his hair and bids them ado. 

Heading out he looks behind him as Azira scoops up Warlock who begins to play with the gold ring on her necklace. He grimaces every time he sees the damned thing, a constant reminder of **Him.** As he joins up with his fellow soldiers including young Cain and Able he thinks about **Him**. The man is dead, so why can't he let go?

* * *

The battle rages on, it seems that their side is losing more than they're taking out, winter is harsh and cuts off their supply lines. Despair is rampant and fights between the soldiers for what little supplies they have. Cain and Able got into an argument which ended when Cain pushed his brother with enough force that he died when his head slammed against a rock. 

Cain then killed himself when he realized what he had done, Gabriel fought through the ranks as the year stretched on. In one of the battles Gabriel was struck by a bullet that pierced his shoulder. He suffered from an infection and was not expected to survive. As he lay in his bed his mind swimming with fever a priest came and talked to him. The priest spoke of Heaven and Hell, he spoke of what fate awaited those who were not saved. He began to list the sins that could damn as soul, at first Gabriel played it little mind. But when the man spoke of betrayers Gabriel's heart seized momentarily. 

He felt fear and regret, he begged the priest to help him be saved. He told the priest that he had betrayed a friend and now the man was dead. The priest didn't ask for details but assisted him nonetheless. The war waged on, king Jacopo was struck down but his troops and people fought on. Eventually they won, the Adversary was taken down along with his allies. Gabriel came home with a new title, a stiff shoulder and a feeling of absolution. 

His new title opened up the world for his family and Gabriel knew that the heavens granted him his reward.

* * *

**Present Day**

* * *

The man grabbed Crowley's wrist and swung him off his perch. Crowley didn't resist, he was in shock. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing boy? Do you want to damn yourself to hell?" The man released Crowley who fell backwards. 

Crowley took a few deep breaths rubbing his eyes, he walked forward staring at the man. He reached out a hand and pinched the man's arm. 

"Oi what'd you do that for? I save your life and you go and attack me?" The man shouted pride more wounded than his arm.

"You're real? I'm not seeing things?" Crowley croaked out. 

"Of course I'm real you daft bastard. Lance Corporal Shadwell if you don't mind, I was once the only line of defense between humanity and the dark forces that seek to consume them. Who are you boy?" Shadwell pointed a finger at him, as if he was threatening Crowley. 

"C-Crowley, Anthony Crowley. Why are you in my cell?" Crowley wobbled back and sat down as Shadwell walked over to the window. 

"Miscalculation, thought I was headed for the eastern wall." Shadwell closed his eyes and breathed in the sea air. He turned around looking misty eyed. "How long have you been here boy?" 

"Three years, give or take a few weeks, you were trying to escape?" Crowley watched the man pace around his small cell. He wasn't quite sure this was all real, perhaps he had indeed gone crazy. 

"Aye laddie, I've been stuck in this Hell for years longer than you. Bloody governor threw me in here when I refused to give up my secrets. Like I'd turn them over to that witch." Shadwell was poking around his cell and found the wooden flute Crowley had kept this entire time. 

"What secrets is that?" Crowley asked, revelling in the first full conversation he's had since he came to stay in the Chateau D'if.

Shadwell glared at him with a cautious eye.

"That's an interesting pair of eyes you got there boy, you nay be a witch? Someone who sups with the devil or calls your cat funny names?" 

Shadwell said with a completely serious tone. 

Crowley let out a barking laugh, it sounded rusty and worn. He had tears of mirth pouring from his face as he laughed. 

"Witch? No, I'm not and do you even see a cat around here?" He gestured to the cell. 

Shadwell shrugged in agreement and sat down next to Crowley. 

"What are you in here for lad?" 

Crowley's face darkened at this. 

"Treason, but I was innocent. The Commander said they were letting me go, but I was dragged here instead." Crowley retold that horrid night to the man. Shadwell chewed his cheek as Crowley got to the part about the Commander and the letter he interjected. 

"What did the Commander do with the letter?" He asked.

Crowley thought about it, he thought about those who had a hand in his imprisonment. 

"She threw it into the fireplace, then she went to fetch the guards." Crowley chewed at his lip, the details didn't make sense.

"Aye lad, if all it had been was a love letter why destroy it? If it had just been a love letter then you could have used it to claim ignorance." 

Crowley leapt up as the pieces fit together.

"There was something in that letter, something she was afraid of. Something she wanted to hide, she had me imprisoned here to cover her secrets. WHY!" Crowley slammed his hand into the door and then drew back from the pain. 

"Easy there lad, damaging yourself won't do you any good. Neither will killing yourself." Shadwell looked at the rope still attached to the bars of the window. 

Crowley stared at him, emotions tumbling through his head.

"What else do you suggest I do?" He growled out. 

"Follow me then, I may have something that will intrest you." He shimmied back into the hole he came out of. Crowley looked at the hole and with burning curiosity followed. 

He dropped into a passage just big enough for him to crouch in, following the elder man's voice he soon came upon another opening above him. He stuck his hand through the hole and was pulled up by the man. 

"Here ya go lad." Shadwell sat him up right and Crowley took in the room. It was a good deal bigger than his, with a bedroll on a cot instead of the floor. There was a table and a fireplace although the fireplace looked like it hadn't been lit in years. Above the table was a small shelf of a few books. 

"Living the high life aren't you?" Crowley snarked a little as he walked around the room. 

"Rude, luxuries or not I'm still a prisoner here. Same as you." Shadwell snipped back. 

Crowley pulled down one of the books and inspected it. The scent brought memories of home, of his Angel. He flipped through it barely understanding a single word. 

"You like to read boy?" Shadwell sat down at his table and watched Crowley, he brought out a smoking pipe although he had no tobacco for it.

Crowley shrugged. "Ngk, can't read. Only know a couple of words. Teacher didn't like teaching kids from the slums." 

Shadwell chewed on his pipe, he took in the young man's demeanor and stature. He was getting old and could feel the age in his bones. He would never succeed in time unless he had help. 

"Listen here lad, I have a deal that you might be interested in." He offered.

Crowley looked at him brimming with curiosity. 

He nodded for the man to go on. 

"I'll teach you all that I know, in exchange you must help me get out of here. I'm not as young as I was and could use a young man like you to share the load. If you do we can both get out of here, together?" Shadwell held out his hand. 

Crowley looked at him and at the outstretched hand, he thought about the myth of the devil of the crossroads. The more he thought about it the more tempting it sounded. A chance to learn to grow. A chance to be free, he could almost see it. If he got out of here he could seek his own justice against those who wronged him. He leaned forward and shook the man's hand. 

Shadwell grinned and told him to sit down and open the book. Crowley listened intently for the first time in years he felt a whisper of hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are enjoyed and Constructive criticism is welcome. Stay safe have hope.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all it's me! Hope you enjoy this chapter, Kudos and Comments are enjoyed and Constructive criticism is welcome. Stay safe and stay home.

The years slipped by Shadwell and Crowley would dig during the day stopping only to eat and use the chamber pot. At night Shadwell would teach him, he learned how to read and how to do math. He found new purpose in life every night he went to sleep. Arms sore from digging, mind racing with what he learned today. Every morning he woke up eager for more. Shadwell was a crass albeit slightly insane man, but Crowley didn't care. He had someone to talk to to be around, even the sting of Sandalphon's whip couldn't snuff out the flame of hope in his chest.

"Aye laddie, we've been digging at this pace for at least two hours. How far would you say we've gone?" Shadwell asks as Crowley takes the stone and dirt. 

Crowley chews his lip and puzzles it out in his head. 

"7 meters give or take." He stuffed the big rocks into his pants and they continued to dig. Each day brought them closer to freedom.

* * *

"Happy Christmas lad, give or take a few weeks." Shadwell said as they roasted rats over the small fireplace he had.

* * *

"What are you planning on doing when you get out Shadwell?" Crowley said as he chipped away at the wall of rocks and dirt in front of him.

"Well first I'm going to get myself a nice cup of tea." Shadwell responded. Crowley let out a laugh.

"Tea?" He said smiling to himself.

"With nine sugars and sweetened milk. What about you lad?" Shadwell chuckled back fondly. 

Crowley's face darkened a little.

"I'll make those who betrayed me pay. Gabriel, Hastur, Villefort." He thought about all their faces, he also thought about Azira. His Angel, he knows she's waiting for him. 

"Be careful not to lose yourself to your hatred laddie." Shadwell said as Crowley handed him the tools and they stopped for the night.

* * *

"Say Shadwell?" Crowley said as he reread the "Witcherfinders Guide to exposing witches and their evil forces." He found it a very amusing read even if he didn't believe any of it. 

"Aye?" Shadwell grumbled chewing on his pipe and looking over a scrap of fabric. Crowley had seen words on it once but Shadwell snacthed it away. 

"Why are you imprisoned here anyways?" Crowley said while scratching at his matted hair. 

All these years without a comb or razor had left it so filthy that you couldn't tell what color it was. 

"Aye, I was thrown in here because of what I know. Because I refuse to tell them my secrets, I was a Witchfinder and a decent one at that."

Crowley knows this already it's the one thing he never shuts up about. 

"It was on one of my hunts that I found something. Something that the governor I worked for wanted badly." Shadwell gave a stuttering cough before continuing. 

Crowley bent closer to hear.

"Treasure, boy." He said in a quiet voice.

"Treasure?" Crowley blinked, sure that this man was either insane, bored or messing with him. Perhaps a combination of all three. 

"Aye, I found a map that would lead me to a treasure. Hidden away on the Isle of Elysium, but I couldn't let the Governor know about this. So I burned down the library in which the information was held. I was caught and thrown in here until I confessed the whereabouts of the island." Shadwell held the scrap of fabric in his hand and pondered the young man in front of him.

Seven years he had known the boy and a seven years they had worked together. Soon they would be free, he wouldn't admit it out loud but he had grown fond of the boy. He was sure he could trust him with this secret. He handed the cloth to Crowley who took it gently. 

"When we get out of here I'm headed for the Isle, shame though." 

Crowley looked at him curiously. "What's a shame?" He asked as he read the fabric.

"I'm not as young as I used to be, I could use someone younger and more nimble to help me get there. Someone I can trust to not betray me." Shadwell offered.

"I'd never betray you, not for a second." Crowley responded. 

"Good lad, of course you'll have your share of the treasure as well. On my honor, or something like that." Shadwell went back to chewing on his pipe and Crowley went back to reading.

* * *

"Aye! Finally!" Shadwell called out in excitement. 

"What is it? Did you get stung by another scorpion? Cause I'm not sure I'm going to be able to make any paste, bladder is empty right now" Crowley called back.

"Nay." Shadwell passed something into Crowley's hand. 

It was small and thin. For a second Crowley thought it was string but then he realized it.

"ROOTS! We're almost there!" Crowley gave a waahoo, he could almost taste the sea.

Shadwell celebrated with him as he started to dig some more. Suddenly the walls of the tunnel began to shift. Crowley looked up as it came down on their heads, shielding his head with his arms he called out to Shadwell.

"Witchfinder!!" He looked up and saw that Shadwell wasn't moving. He grabbed Shadwell's legs and began to slither back, dragging Shadwell with him. 

He pulled himself into Shadwell's cell and pulled the man up with him. Laying him on the floor he inspected him for injuries, he paled when he saw the cut and indent in the man's forehead. 

Shadwell was dead, Crowley felt tears prickling at his eyes, the hopeful flame flickered dangerously. He sniffed and bent over the man when heard the sound of the cook bringing the daily slop. Crowley laid Shadwell in view of the flap crawled back into the tunnel and made sure to cover it so it they wouldn't notice. He heard the flap open and the cook call out for Shadwell to bring his bowl. The cook shouted again for Shadwell to bring his bowl, there was a rustling noise and Crowley heard the cook call out.

"Open it!" 

The door swung open and footsteps sounded on the stone floor. Crowley bit his lip as they talked to each other.

"Seems the crazy bastard finally died. What should we do?" 

"What do you mean what should we do? Go fetch the irons and get the Warden. I'm sure he'll want to go through this cell." A pair of feet retreated and Crowley listened as the other walked around the cell. There was some rustling and it sounded like Shadwell's body was being moved. 

"I don't get paid enough for this shit." The cooks voice grunted.

Then his footsteps retreated, Crowley carefully pushed back into the cell and saw that Shadwell's body had been wrapped up in his blanket. Crowley went over to it and an idea came to mind. He peeked through the still open flap the Cook had taken his slop bucket. Presumably deciding to continue his rounds. 

Crowley looked at Shadwell's body again, the tunnel was collasped. No way to get out through there even if he wasn't alone. Crowley went over and undid the blanket, digging into the mans jacket he pulled out his pipe and the map. Crowley stuffed them into his clothes and then dragged Shadwell's body into the hole. Tenderly placing him in the hole he whispered both an apology and thanks. He then went and wrapped himself up in the blanket and waited. 

Holding his breath as five sets of footsteps entered the room he felt chains being wrapped around his legs and heard the warden's voice. 

"Never thought the bastard would die. Thought I'd be stuck listening to his ramblings for the rest of my life." Warden Sandalphon said, the lackies gave false laughs as they began to carry the body from the cell. 

"You and you, search the cell from top to bottom. Strip everything I want to find out what that bastard knew." Sandalphon ordered two of the gaurds as he walked alongside the two carrying the desceased Witchfinder. 

"He doesn't way nearly as much as I thought he would, rather gangly too." One of them said.

"Well it's not like you could get fat on Erik's cooking anways." The other replied, they laughed together.

They walked through the halls climbing upwards until they stepped out into the summers air.

* * *

They reached the cliffs and Sandalphon began to read the man his last rights. As he did this the gaurds searching the room were finding nothing. They had stripped every surface ripped the pages out of the books and found nothing. 

As they were fighting over who would have to tell the warden one of them tripped on a lose stone. They pulled it up to see the body of the Witchfinder in the hole underneath. 

"Oh." Said one.

"Fuck." Said the other.

They looked at each other and stood up beginning to run, calling out to the warden as they did.

* * *

Crowley listened as Sandalphon gave a mocking speech, he peered through a hole in the blanket. He could spot the keys to the irons dangling from the thick man's waist. 

"Alright then Heave Ho." Sandalphon waved and the gaurds began to swing the body.

The gaurds who had remained in the cell burst through the courtyard and bolted towards the warden.

"Stop!" Cried one.

"Warden Sandalphon, wait!" Called the other. As they came around the wall and headed for the group, The gaurds holding the body gave a good last swing. 

Crowley's arm shot out of the blankets and he grabbed the keys, he clutched them tightly.

"He's still alive!" Both of them shouted as Crowley and Sandalphon fell into the sea. 

The four looked over the cliff as the two fell missing the sharp rocks. 

"Should we go after them?" One of the men asked nervously.

"I'm not going down there, you do it." Another one replied.

* * *

Crowley took a deep breath as they slammed into the sea and felt something in his left leg tear as the weight dragged him down. Sandalphon was fighting him punching and kicking as much as he could im the water. Crowley fought back as he wrestled the keys off the man. He let him go as he worked to get his leg free his left ankle refusing to move, but he succeeded and pulled himself out and up. He grabbed a large rock on the sea floor.

Following Sandalphon up to the surface, he broke the surface of the water and took in a shuddering gulp of fresh air. He locked eyes with the man who had tormented him so. Sandalphon's face turned red with rage.

"You! You're dead! Do you hear me! No you're worse than dead, I'll drag you to the deepest dungeon we have and I'll have you punished daily. If you think you can get aw-" Sandalphon's last words were cut off as Crowley slammed the rock into his head once, twice for good measure.

Crowley watched as Sandalphon slipped under the water, his mind and body racing with too much adrenaline to process it at the moment. He started swimming towards the shore opposite the prison that had held him these past ten years. 

Crowley crawled onto the sandy beach and let out a slightly maddened laugh. He made it! His ankle was pulsing numbly but he made it! He turned over and stared at the bright clear blue sky. He heard footsteps and some people came into view. 

One of them was a slightly tall tanned skin looking woman with thick glasses, the other a petite person with blue eyes and shaggy hair. They had an unnerving smile on their face. Hands grabbed him and dragged him up, he cried out as he tried to put weight on his ankle. The two shifted him so that his ankle was relieved, although the taller one was doing most of the work. They half carried him towards down the beach until they reached a small group of people. A red and black ship was behind them.

"Luzifer!" The petite one called out.

A taller man with black hair and dark eyes looked up at them. He laughed as they came closer.

"I send you to fish for dinner and you bring back this?" The man had a thick rich voice, he chuckled loudly as he inspected the man between them. 

Crowley managed a confused look as his eyes focused on the ship's name written in gold lettering.

**"Tartrus."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can make a mud paste out of dirt and water, although if you don't have ready access to water you might have to get creative with it. But it's good for stings.
> 
> Because I've been quarantined forever, I can work on all my stories. Hope you are all doing well, my mom is in the hospital with appendicitis and we can't see her because of COVID. So that's fun.


	6. Memories of yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glance into the childhood of Crowley, Azira and Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's a me, DarkAngel2491. Hope you all are staying safe, one day this will have all been a bad dream.

_ Anthony J. Crowley, 9 years old and already a professional nuisance, professional skill quick and nimble, very imaginative as well. Azira Fell, 12 years old. Don't let her sweet face fool you, she can be just as much trouble as Anthony. Special skill sweet talking you out of something or into doing what she wants anyways. It's safe to say if she's around Anthony isn't far behind her. And of course you can't forget about Gabriel Grace, 13 the eldest of their little group he likes giving out orders and following them. He likes feeling superior to others and no one fits the bill as much as Anthony. Whatever and wherever he goes is Gabriel's idea or Gabriel at least leads the charge. _

* * *

_ "Be ready, Zira!" Anthony called down as he climbed higher in the tree.  _

_ He let out a challotering laugh as he stopped to look down at her. Zira stood there in her blue day dress with her hair tied up in ribbons. She looked up in amazement as Crowley twisted and climbed through the branches. He moved like a serpent as he climbed, his light and lithe frame made perfect for reaching the highest fruits. Crowley snacthed a few apples and sent them plummeting down to where Zira waited catching them in her white apron. Soon they had a bushel of them and Anthony made his way down.  _

_ "Be careful or you're gonna-." Her words were cut off by a snap as Anthony plummeted from the tree and hit the ground. She ran up to him. _

_ "Anthony! Are you all right?" She bent over the groaning boy.  _

_ "Arrgh, Zira help me. It hurts so much!" Crowley said, it sounded rather phony though. He tried not to smile as she came closer.  _

_ "What do you need?" She stood next to him, light hair catching the sunlight and making her look like she had a halo. Crowley looked up at her golden eyes sparkling with mischief and playfulness.  _

_ "I'm done for, only the kiss of an angel can save me!" He huffed out just a little too falsely.  _

_ Zira blushed and rolled her eyes. She had a wicked smile when she looked back at him. _

_ "Shall I fetch Gabriel? I know he'll be more than willing to help." She teased him.  _

_ Crowley shot up and dusted himself off.  _

_ "Naw, Turns out I'm fine after all." He said, holding out his hand. Zira gave him a playful glare. _

_ "Worth a shot." He smirked at her. _

_ Zira grabbed it and they snuck towards the hole they had come through.  _

_ Gabriel was waiting for them, he poked his head through and waved them forward. Zira climbed through first her apron filled with fruits and veggies. As Crowley was walking through they heard a shout, Looking behind them they decided to run as they saw the approaching figure of R.P. Tyler.  _

_ "You lot get back here! I'll have you whipped for this!" He shouted at the kids who didn't stop for a second.  _

_ "Faster!" Crowley said as he pulled Zira along.  _

_ They raced through the streets. Gabriel and Azira followed Crowley's lead as he knew where to dive and weave. Soon enough they had left Mr.Tyler in the dust, they paused outside of a restaurant called Rits. Laughing at their adventure. _

_ "I left a handkerchief with some money in it for him. I do hope I didn't do the wrong thing." Zira said panting as she sat on a crate. _

_ "A little late for that isn't it?" Gabriel looked at her and she turned away. _

_ "You're an angel, I don't think you're capable of doing the wrong thing. Sides we didn't gather all this food for ourselves alone." Crowley smiled at her and she beamed back at him.  _

_ They walked through the slums part of town. It wasn't as bad as some places they heard about but it wasn't anything fancy either. They deposited some veggies and fruit on each doorstep. Azira also left some biscuits wrapped up nicely for each family. When they got to Anthony's house there was only a single tomato and apple left. Azira tried to apologize but he wouldn't have it. She pressed the last couple of biscuits into his hand and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He held still for a moment before grinning like mad and heading into his house. Gabriel held his arm out to her  _

_ "Shall I escort you to your domicile my lady?" He said grinning broadly. _

_ "Oh please don't talk like that, I hear enough of that from our "Cotilan" lessons."  _

_ Still like a proper lady she took his arm as they walked to her house. They chatted on the way with Azira speaking of the books her parents might have brought her from Oxford. As her home came into view they noticed that the Grace family carriage was there.  _

_ "It looks like your parents are over, want to go see what they're doing?" She asked and Gabriel followed her.  _

_ They ran up the steps and into the foyer and were stopped in their tracks by Azira's governess Asoterath. She looked down at Azira's mud covered legs and firmly grabbed the girl by the hand.  _

_ "Look at the state of your clothes. Have you been rolling in a dunghill?" She asked as she guided her up the stairs and towards the bathroom.  _

_ "You should go get changed as well Gabriel Grace. You're having dinner with the family and I know your father will not take kindly to the state of your clothes." She shot a warning back to him.  _

_ Meto Ronald Grace was not a man to cross. Shrewd and cold he demanded obedience from his son. They had a family image to maintain after all. Gabriel ran off to change as quickly as he could.  _

_ Azira didn't fight as Asoterath bustled her into the tub. She relaxed into the hot water and held still as her hair was washed.  _

_ "Mrs. Asoterath?" She asked, The stern woman gave a small noise acknowledging her.  _

_ "Why is Mr. Grace here? Usually it's just Dia or Gabriel." She held still while her hair was dried and brushed. _

_ Asoterath gave a tight pull to the girls curls. _

_ " Mrs. Grace." She growled at the girl. _

_ "It's not my place to know these things. But I caution you to behave, Mr.Grace holds your family to a high standard and he is not someone to make angry. Do you understand dearie?" There was a warmth to the warning in her voice. _

_ Azira nodded soon enough she was squeezed into her fanciest pink dress, with white shoes and hair done up in a high braid threaded with pink and white ribbons. She felt rather pretty as she looked at herself in the mirror.  _

_ "Crowley would go silent if he saw me like this."  _

_ She thought to herself, snickering at the thought of him ever being quiet. The dinner bell rang and she ran out of her room, slowing down and pausing before reaching the staircase. Holding her chin up she descended like her classes taught her. Her father and mother were down waiting for her. She jumped the last two steps and ran into their arms.  _

_ "Mum, Papa. I missed you." She said as they embraced her.  _

_ "We missed you little dove, are you ready for supper? We're having shepherds pie and raspberry tarts for dessert." She walked besides them into the dining room where Gabriel was standing by his father. He looked rather nice if a little uncomfortable in his grey suit. His father on the other hand was a man she's only caught glimpses of.  _

_ Meto Grace stood like a stout general, his grey hair thinning at the top. She thought he looked rather like a frog but she kept this thought to herself as she sat in the chair Gabriel pulled out for her. They all sat to begin supper. _

_ As dinner progressed Gabriel was rather silently listening to her. She heard a snobbish laugh and Meto speaking to her father none so quietly. _

_ "That daughter of yours sure can keep conversation with the best of them can't she." Mr.Grace remarked. _

_ It seemed like a compliment but there was an uncomfortable edge to it. Her parents laughed without noticing his tone. She just smiled politely and decided to focus on her meal instead. _

_ "Quite the appetite for a young lady." Mr.Grace's voice sounded again. This time her father spoke up. _

_ "It's rather impossible to not eat Cook's wonderful food. I know it's one of the things I miss most when we're gone. Isn't that right my dear." He laughed and patted his belly as her mother agreed with him. He winked at his daughter and she found herself smiling again. _

_ After dessert which she ate in its entirety resisting the temptation to drag her finger through the remaining jam. Meto's insisted that  _ _ Her and Gabriel be, sent to the library while the adults spoke in private. They played a few games of chess with Azira beating Gabriel at every one.  _

_ At some point she got up to use the bathroom and passed by the study hearing her parents chatting with Mr.Grace. _

_ "Come now our children get along and we both can gain much from this." Mr.Graces voice carried throughout the hall. _

_ "And I said that we'll consider it. Yes our children are good friends and enjoy being around each other. But Azira is only 12 and Gabriel 13, I won't promise my daughter's hand without her input." Her father's voice replied. _

_ "We appreciate the offer and we're not saying that it won't happen, we're going to leave it up to her. It's her future after all." Her mother's voice interjected.  _

_ "I see." There was a barely disguised tension to Mr.Grace's voice. "Very well then. I thank you for your hospitality tonight. May the Lord bless you. Good evening." Azira ducked back to the library as she heard footsteps approaching. _

_ Mr.Grace walked into the library not five minutes later.  _

_ "Gabriel we're leaving, say a proper goodbye to Azira." He commanded, staring at them.  _

_ Gabriel held out his hand and Azira placed her's in his. Giving a light kiss to her glove he bid ado. Azira watched from a window as they entered their carriage and headed to the Grace Mansion. Her parents came up behind her.  _

_ "Darling Dove, will you come speak with us for awhile?" Her father asked, holding out his hand.  _

_ She took it and her mother's as they walked back into the library. She sat on the sofa giddy from anticipation of what book they had brought her. Her father, knowing her well, brought out a wrapped package. He didn't hand it to her yet.  _

_ "Azira I know you were listening." He said looking at her, she ducked her head. Twisting her hands in her lap.  _

_ "It's quite alright my dear. In fact I want to know your opinion on Mr.Grace's offer." He watched his daughter with reverence.  _

_ "Well, umm, it would be a good match. I guess. I do get along with Gabriel." She twisted her hands again. Her parents waited for her to finish. _

_ "But I don't want to think about getting married yet. And I'm not sure I like Gabriel that way. I'm not sure who I like yet." She looked up at them. They exchanged smiles with each other before responding. _

_ "Very well said My Dear." Her father said. _

_ "Yes, we completely understand and want you to know that there's no pressure. If things change down the line then they do. As I told Mr.Grace it's your future, we will not decide it for you." Her mother responded looking at her daughter with love.  _

_ Azira nodded and went to hug them again. As she sat in her father's lap he handed the package to her. She gleefully tore open the paper and squealed happily at the book.  _

_ Taking it back to her room she started to read it and it wasn't until her governess came and scolded her for being up this late that she fell asleep. As she drifted off to slumber she swore she could hear the faint sound of a wooden flute. . _

* * *

_ "Anthony get down off the roof before you fall!"  _

_ Anthony stopped playing his flute as he climbed through the window and into his bed. He had been looking at the Fell house, up the hill. The Grace household across the road from it. _

_ He had watched as the light of Gabriel's room went out and half an hour or so later Azira had put out hers. His mom came and tucked him in. _

_ "Goodnight my love." She brushed his red hair, so much like his father's, from his face. Giving him a kiss on the forehead. _

_ "Goodnight mum." He brushed his cheek where Zira had kissed him and snuggled down into his bedroll. Life was good.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually got recommend my own Fic Cults make for strange bedfellows. It was hilarious and flattering. Look forward to updates for Birds and Bees and Huanting.
> 
> Stay safe out there and STAY HOME!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley meets a crew of the damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Guess who's on a week long quarantine in their room until they get they're test results back? *Pause to cough* Me!

Crowley sat next to shore staring out at the cliff. The great white Chateau d'if loomed across the wide canyon. Ten years, he'd been in that hell for ten years. 

He inhaled deeply, breathing in the fresh salt air. He reeked to high heaven, He felt woozy, his ankle was throbbing dully. He was itchy as well. As he was scratching at his skin when he was approached by one of the people who picked him up. She had dark brown hair and caramel colored skin. She also had a bundle with her. She smacked at his hands as he was picking at a scab.

"You'll get an infection if you do that." She placed the bundle at his feet. 

"Don't recall asking for help, in fact as I remember it you and your little half-pint friend dragged me over here." He snarled looking behind her at the crew of pirates. 

"Rather ungrateful aren't you? We could have just left you on that beach, where you likely would've succumbed to your injuries and died of exposure." She shot back.

"Yeah well I didn't ask for your help." He grumbled at her.

"You didn't but you're getting it anyways." She handed him a rag and bar of soap. 

"Now are you going to wash yourself or will you need me to?" She gave a look that read, that she would have no problem with this. 

Crowley grabbed the rag and soap and set about cleaning himself up in the water, being careful not to move his leg. The salt stung but the sand soothed and soon he found that his skin had been even paler since his imprisonment. Washing his face now he had to deal with the problem of his hair and beard. They were matted beyond saving and they smelled horrible. The woman tossed him a knife and he cut away at them until he was clean shaven and his hair was almost to the scalp. 

"You actually look like a person and not a wild man now." She said and he gave her a glare. 

She just shrugged.

"Here, come over here and I'll treat your wounds." Without much say so from him she hoisted him up by his arms and dragged him onto the beach where she set about tending to his numerous sores and cuts. 

"You're in luck, I happen to have a plethora of knowledge about medicine. Hold still." 

"You never even told me your name." Crowley was growing irritated. 

"It's Anathema and I said hold still." She had begun to cut his pants off. 

"Oi! A little privacy." Crowley yelped.

Anathema just sighed and handed him the knife again. 

"You aren't going to wear those filthy pants on the ship." She said with an irritated voice.

"I'm not planning to but hell at least afford me the dignity of disrobing myself." He snarled at her. "And who said I was coming with you?" 

He had carefully laid aside the only things he'd been able to take with him. The pipe and flute lay on top of the scrap of cloth. Thankfully the annoying girl didn't pry about them. He tried to take his pants off but gave a hiss of pain as he moved his left leg. Anathema came over to inspect it, He tried not to scream as she touched it.

"Your ankle is dislocated and I suspect that you've torn a muscle or two. Hold on a second." 

She stood up and glanced over to the crew. "Hey Bee! Luce come over here." 

The two ran over to join them.

"How's our driftwood friend?" The man had a rich deep voice, it was rather hypnotic. The person known as Bee seemed to lean in to it. Anathema just nodded.

"Dislocated ankle." She replied.

Luce and Bee smiled at each other and suddenly grabbed Crowley and held him down. He tried to fight them off but found no strength to. He felt his leg grabbed and in a quick twist his ankle was popped back into place. They let him go while he cursed at them. 

"Can you find something to stabilize and bind it?" Anathema asked, Bee left as well as Luce.

"Here." Anathema handed him the bundle, in it was a clean set of clothes. She went off to give him some modicum of privacy.

Crowley looked at the clothes, they were all black. A color he didn't wear a lot of, he carefully pulled the pants on and delighted in having a shirt again. It was a little itchy but it was clean and warm. He tucked his belongings into his new shirt as footsteps approached, Anathema and Bee came to wrap and set his leg. They lifted him up and dragged him to the ship he paused for a moment looking at it. It was smaller than the Eden, black paint gleamed in the fading sun. The name Tartarus had been carved into the side and embossed with gold. Anathema spoke up.

"You've ever been on a ship before?" She asked.

"What kind of question is that, have I ever been on a ship before? I was a sailor once." He snapped. "And who said I'm coming with you?" 

Anathema shot him a questioning look. 

"Would you rather stay here?" She asked. 

Crowley just sighed and allowed them to continue to help him up the gangplank. They sat him in on a box and went to help the others prepare to cast off. He felt the nostalgic lurch as the ship set out to sea, closing his eyes he took in the salty spray and felt his heart soar with the waves. He felt tears pouring down his face as he came to terms with all that happened. He turned as footsteps approached the woman Anathema approached him with a bowl of food that smelled absolutely delicious. She held it out to him along with a small slice of bread and some water. It was just some veggies in broth but it looked gourmet to him.

"I know it's not much but I think that you shouldn't overdo it or you'll hurt your stomach." She said, as he guzzled it down. 

"Makes sense."

He sopped up the rest of the broth with the bread and chased it all down with some fresh water. His face became puzzled. 

"Why did you help me? For all you know I could be a murderer or something." He said, waving his hand in a broadening motion staring out at the water.

"Are you?" She sat next to him. 

Crowley stiffened there was no way Sandalphon survived, but he couldn't bring himself to be sorry.

"I am." He confirmed, giving no more detail. 

"I can imagine you had your reasons as I have mine." Anathema spoke confidently. "You are important to me and thus important to the crew." 

Crowley turned "The last person who thought I was important betrayed me. I will not be made a fool again." As he spoke he tried to get up to challenge her, he collapsed on the deck and she snickered. 

"Not really in a position to fight are you? No, I don't have any plans to betray you." She said helping him up. "You are important to me because of this." 

She pulled out a chain with a locket on it popping open, she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him, Crowley read it.

_"Upon a Hellish ship of damned thou shall reside. Look for the red man upon the sands across from hell itself. Thou shall find a true friend, with whom destiny shall be found dear Anathema."_

Crowley glanced back at her looking skeptical.

"About three hundred years ago my ancestor wrote a book of prophecies, All true. So my family has been deciphering them and that one led me here." She gestured to the ship.

"Ship of the damned?" Crowley questioned.

"Tartarus, the name of Hell." 

"I don't think Hell is this ship. What about the damned crew?" Crowley said morosely.

"I don't imagine you do. As for the damned crew we have, Dagon, navigator." She pointed to a russet red headed woman with sharp looking teeth. 

"Beelzebub, or Bee as they like to be called. They're the first mate." She waved to the petite shaggy haired person who helped drag him on the ship. 

"Then there's Mary Loquacious Magdalene, she usually does the cooking. Bit clumsy." 

Crowley saw a black woman who was trying to very carefully walk across the deck with a pot of something. Whatever it was it was spilling. 

"Then there's Eric and Erik. Twins, they help keep up with maintenance." She pointed to the two black men arguing about something. 

"Eric and Erik?" Crowley seemed a little amused. 

"Apparently, that's what their parents named them, but I don't know for sure." Anathema replied. 

"And then there's me, and now there's you. You'll need a proper name to go with the crew." 

She looked at him. 

He chewed his lip thinking for a moment before responding. 

"Call me Crawly." He held out his hand and she shook. He looked to where Bee was pouring over a map. The dark haired man walked up to them and started chatting. He looked over to them and winked, Crowley knew a captain when he saw them. 

"What's the big man's name?" He asked.

Anathema cracked a wide smile. 

"Lucifer." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably be churning out the chapters because I'm stuck in my fucking room and need to do something.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback of Crowley and Azira as children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley discovers themselves and gets to be the dashing hero.

Azira Fell walked stiffly with the heavy tome on her head. She'd much rather read it but Ms. Hooper said it was to practice balance. She had picked it out from the selection of old books offered to the girls. It was a first edition Shipton! Azira coveted it so much that to even be allowed to touch it was a pleasure.

Azira rather liked cotillion when they were learning how to dance, or sampling delicious treats while learning proper table etiquette.

She was a Lady after all and many things were expected of her. Azira found that too many people grated on her nerves and she would rather be left alone. There was one person that she not only tolerated but loved to be in the company of. 

Anthony, even Gabriel could be grating on her nerves. Anthony wasn't all that different from other boys she knew. He was snarky, mischievous to the point of recklessness.

He was a bit cocky and overly sure of himself but he was also sweet and kind. He often did things to make someone else's life easier, even if she wasn't around. 

Azira isn't exactly sure why she liked being around Anthony so much but she did. He really is her best friend.

As the clock tower chimed noon Azira and the rest of her class were released for the day. While her teacher was distracted she snuck the book into her bag. No one ever read it, it was always just sitting there covered in dust. 

As she left the classroom she winded her way through an alley. Minding the puddles left over from the rain. She found a nice dry place to sit down and pulled out her book to read.

She was so focused on reading that she didn't hear when three of the slum kids approached her. 

"Look, a fancy canary." Gilbert Glossier said, shoving his buddy. 

"What's a pretty bird like you doing so far away from her cage?" Matt Harmony asked, drawing closer to her.

"In her pretty blue dress and petticoats as well. Those would fetch a pretty penny, don't you think?" Greta said, grabbing at her skirt feeling for the soft fabric.

"I would very much appreciate it if you would unhand me." Azira smacked away the other girl's hand. 

"Ah come on Fraulein don't be like that, just having a little fun." Harmony tried to run his fingers through her hair as she backed up against the wall. 

Azira looked around for an exit but saw none. She backed into a bucket of refuse and decided her move. Grabbing it she attempted to throw it at the three but was knocked down by Greta. 

"Come now pet. Just play along and we'll let you go." Greta said, pulling at her hair, pinning her to the ground. 

"Riffle through her bag, see what she has." Greta ordered the boys as she held her prey down.

"Not much, just some biscuit crumbs and some books." Glossier said, dumping it out. 

He picked up the Shipton and was holding it by its cover. The thing was threatening to tear. Azira cried out for them to stop when a shout was heard. 

All three of the bullies looked up as a blur of red hair tackled Glossier to the ground. There was a scuffle and as Greta was distracted by the commotion Azira flipped her off of her and grabbed the refuse bucket. 

It was filled with scraps of food and garbage juice. She got a good look at the person who had saved her. It was Anthony, he gave a smirk as he threw a punch towards Glossier.

Harmony ran towards the two and tackled Anthony's legs, knocking him down. He slammed into the cobblestone pavement and the two boys set themselves on him. 

Greta stood behind them shouting encouragement, her back turned. Azira took the chance afforded her, holding the bucket's handle she tossed it onto the four. Great screeched in disgust as the rotted food dripped off of her. The three bullies turned around and started towards Azira. All of a sudden they all heard a shout as a city guard came to see what the noise was. 

"What on earth is going on here?" Scarlett asked. 

She had heard the commotion from two streets over and came to find a group of five. Four of them, covered in food scraps and mud. One of them covered in mud and her dress was torn. In three minutes she has the story, Azira Fell was minding her own when the three came and harassed her. The redhead Anthony came to her aid. Scarlett huffed but directed the three towards the station. Anthony was sporting a nasty black eye and busted lip so she let that be his punishment. As she walked the three bullies away Azira turned to Anthony. 

"That was very kind of you." She said beaming at him.

Anthony blushed and stammered. "S-shut up."

Azira smiled at him and suddenly her face fell as she remembered.

"My book! I've forgotten all about my book. Oh it'll be ruined covered in mud and garbage." Azira paced fidgeting.

Anthony gave a dashing smile as he pulled the book out of his jacket and handed it over to her, safe and sound.

"Oh! Thank you Anthony!" She clutched the book to her chest and went up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

Anthony was silent but blushed and winced at his split lip. 

"Oh! You're hurt! Here let's get you fixed up." She grabbed his hand and led him back to her house. 

Anthony said nothing as he was pulled along, still lost in his head at the fact that Azira kissed him! 

The walk to Azira's house was filled with the two stealing glances at each other, neither relinquished the other's hand. Anthony could only grin idiotically as they approached the small manor house. Azira handed him the book as she opened the door. They were met with a shrill shriek as her Governess saw the two of them. 

"Azira Angelica Fell, what on earth is this!" Miss Asoterath ran over agast at the sight of them. 

She pulled at Azira checking her over for bruises. 

"You're filthy! Both of you are, and you're hurt!" 

Miss Asoterath grabbed Anthony's face and gently brushed the black eye and busted lip. 

"Both of you are going to clean up and then come downstairs. Now come with me." She grabbed Anthony's hand and pulled him up the stairs. Azira followed and at the top split off to head to her bathroom as Asoterath pulled Anthony in the opposite direction. 

Without much say so she pushed him into the master bathroom and started the tub. She fretted at him, stripping him of his torn up shirt and pants.

"The state of your clothes, I'm going to go see if we have anything that will fit you in this house. You wash up and don't forget behind your ears." She gathered his clothes and left a beat red Anthony standing in the middle of the room. 

Anthony watched as hot water poured into the copper tub. He had heard about hot water baths but never got to try them. Baths at home were lukewarm at best. He slipped into the tub relishing the feel of the clean water on his skin. 

Grabbing the bar of soap on a stand next to the tub he scrubbed the dirt off. Being careful as to not aggravate his face he wiped himself down. 

Ducking under the water he smiled at his long hair fanning out. As he broke the surface of the water he heard a knock on the door. 

"Come in." He said, wiping the hair out of his face. 

Miss Asoterath came in with a towel and some clothes. 

"Here, I'm afraid that we don't have any clothes that will fit you besides Azira's old dresses so you'll have to make do with this." 

She held out a dark green dress and he took it. It was made of the softest material he'd ever felt. He brushed his hand against it and pulled it over his head. When he looked in the mirror he gasped at his reflection. 

There staring back at him was a beautiful creature. The green dress with her flame red hair made her look like a fairy queen, she twirled in the dress and laughed at how cute she looked. She smiled back at Anthony and he felt right. 

Asoterath dried the child's hair and brushed it out for them. She watched the child light up at how they looked, it reminded her of her sibling Francis. How happy they had been when they received their first dress.

"I can braid your hair if you like." She said and the child nodded enthusiastically. She parted their hair and braided it into a style that was popular with all genders. 

"There you go, now go downstairs and get that eye seen too." She patted Anthony on the head and went to go check on Azira. 

Anthony was sitting in the kitchen with a washcloth of ice chips against their eye. They were sipping on the Cook's "lazy, no chew stew" when Azira came in wearing a simple white and gold dress. Her hair was done up nicely and caught the light making it look like she had a halo.

"Wow, you look like a angel." Anthony said. 

Azira blushed pink swam across her cheeks. 

"Is that my dress?" She said sitting down to eat her own bowl of stew. 

"Your Governesses said that I could wear it. I like it." Anthony responded looking at their feet. 

Azira hummed a little bit. "Well I think you look beautiful in it." She finally said, taking a spoon full of the stew and letting out a squeak of delight.

Anthony just smiled back as they ate. 

Anthony and Azira chatted the hours away and soon it was almost dinner time. Anthony thought that they would have to leave but was shocked when their mom showed up for dinner. Wearing the nicest dress she owned, she said that Miss Asoterath had sent for her.

She smiled at her child as she watched them beat Azira in a game of chess. They enjoyed a delicious dinner and as they climbed into the carriage waiting to take them home she talked to her child.

"That's a beautiful color on you dear." She said as they watched the town pass by. 

Crowley looked at their mother trepidly.

Tracy just smiled at her.

"Do you like it?" She asked pretty sure of the answer.

"Yes, is that ok?" Crowley looked at their mom with pleading eyes.

"Of course it's perfectly ok love. If you'd like I have some dresses at home, I can tailor to fit you. You can also go by another name if you'd like, I can even call you by different pronouns if you want." Tracy watched the thought flit about her child's face. 

"I don't know yet. Sometimes I feel a boy and sometimes I feel like a girl. Is that ok?" Crowley fidgeted nervously.

"My lovely child, anyway you feel like showing yourself is ok." Tracy swept them into her arms "And no matter what, your father and I will always love you." She placed a kiss to her child's forehead and hugged them tightly. 

Crowley sighed in her mother's arms. Content in the ability to find herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley finally got that kiss. And yes Azira did steal that book.   
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Why it keeps the elements of the book scene in the show I changed it up because how the hell was I supposed to fit Azira being tricked into a dangerous situation because of books into a story about them as children.  
> .  
> .  
> Crowley has all the genders and you can't convince me otherwise.


	9. I'll come up with a more creative name later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crawly is adjusting to life outside of prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long while hasn't it? Writers block and life happened. This might be short but the next one will be longer. It won't take 9 months, not aborting this one.

A red sky dawned as the others awoke aboard the Tartarus. Crawly had been awake for hours finding the confines of the berth to be rather claustrophobic. He had fallen asleep to the rocking of the ship only to awake in a cold sweat, halfway believing himself to still be imprisoned. 

He had tripped as he made a desperate dash for the deck. Straining his ankle again and leaving him relying solely on his cane for support. Anathema wouldn't be happy about that but he didn't care, he just stared out at the completely still water. 

The coming storm would be a bad one and insanely stupid to try and traverse. He spotted Bee and Luci at the helm and limped his way over.

Bee and Lucifer were watching the sky themselves and trying to plot a navigation around the storm.

"No, no, that won't do. Look at the water, the sky, this is going to be nasty." Lucifer gestered distractedly towards the horizon. 

Bee is scowling trying to find something to keep them out of trouble. So concentrated on the map and compass they don't notice Crawly coming up. But Lucifer hears the tap of his cane against the deck. 

Crawly doesn't ascend the stairs, just stands at the bottom of them. Lucifer looks his way. 

"What is it my driftwood friend?" He says watching him twiddle with the head of the cane. Crawly isn't one to ever stand or sit still. 

"I was wondering what the plan is to avoid the storm. I've seen conditions like this, it never ends well for the ships at sea." Crawly calls up to them.

"We're trying to figure that outz, If you have any ideaz voice them now or go away." Bee buzzed, still focusing on the map. 

"There's an island not too far from here. It's small but it's out of the Marines territory. It won't be too hard to anchor the ship until the storm breaks." Crawly offered, Bee and Lucifer looked at each other before nodding. Bee descended the steps and has Crawly point out the path to take. 

They arrived at the tiny island barely an hour before the storm hit. Taking refuge in the ship the crew hunkered down to ride it out, having already secured everything. The winds howled and rain battered the ship but inside was dry and warm. The crew sat around the roughly hewn table and ate their fish stew by candlelight. 

In the past Crawly had never been one for fish but Mary was an excellent cook and after a couple of weeks being stuck on mostly broth and bread until he could get his stomach used to eating again it tasted like heaven. 

Dagon and Bee were talking adamantly about how they met. Crawly just listens, not speaking a word. 

"So there I am, saber pointed at my neck, bag of plundered items in my hand and so sure that I was going to be meeting Mister Gallows when the guard suddenly dropped. There standing behind him cleaning off their knife was the shortest person I have ever seen." Dagon says a smirk on her face, as she animatedly tells of how she came to work on the Tartarus. 

Crawly watches silently as he chews, Beelzebub is glaring at Dagon while she talks. They have an annoyed but still amused look on their face. Dagon is getting more and more animated about their adventures. 

"Anyways, the little pipsqueak comes to me and asks if I fancy joining them on their ship. I might've said no if not for the fear that they'd use the knife on me." 

Anathema comes and sits beside him, despite his coldness and apathy towards her she's persistent in interacting with him. 

"What's on your mind today?" She asks him, worming her way to sitting as close to him as possible. 

Crawly shrugged and swallowed down the rest of his stew. 

"Did you have another nightmare?" She asks looking at him, not with pity but with concern and longing to understand. 

"What does it matter to you? I'm not the only one who has bad dreams." He deflected. 

It's true, being on a pirate ship isn't usually something perfectly happy and adjusted people choose. 

"It matters to talk about it, it might help you move on." Anathema provided. 

Crawly snarled at this. "What will help me move on, will be when I make them pay for betraying me." 

Anathema's face darkened a little. "Who's they?" She asked. 

Crawly looked around at the others, muttering to himself. Anathema saw his hesitation, she grabbed his hand and led him to the empty berth. She pushed him into a bed and sat across from him. 

"Talk." 

Crawly sighs, chewing his lip he decides to trust her. He began to tell her his story.

"Hastur, Gabriel, Madame Villefort. I will make them regret ever crossing me." He snarls out, pain hidden behind every word. 

For her part Anathema doesn't judge, she didn't talk him down or tell him to get over it. She absorbs this information and makes her decision. 

"So how are we going to do this?" She asks.

Crawly looks at her with trepidation, he isn't sure what to say. 

"I've tied my destiny to yours, I will be there for you, for the rest of your life if you want me to. Crowley, you can trust me to tell you the truth." 

Anathema stands up and walks over to him. 

"I am with you through thick and thin. Trust me, you will never regret it." She holds out her hand and Crawly smiled and took it. 

He then pulled out the scrap of cloth from his shirt and handed it to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the island, maybe.  
> Crawly's been on the Tartrus for a little over two weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love Kudos and Comments, constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
